


Curiosity's Cat

by juuology



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Mild Gore, Self amputation, father figure shinohara, juuzou is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuology/pseuds/juuology
Summary: Curiosity as propelled Juuzou into uncertain situations, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Shinohara Yukinori & Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Curiosity's Cat

Juuzou didn't like to be bored. everything in his life had to be moving fast, never sitting down and never standing still.

"Everything today, tomorrow doesn't exist!" he'd like to say."Do everything in a day like tomorrow won't come, and do it all over again tomorrow!"

Juuzou was nosey, and so when he found “Shinohara-san’s special room” he couldn't stop himself from snooping.

Shinohara liked to hunt, and thus he decided he needed a butcher’s room. This is where he kept his haul for that trip’s hunt and stored meats and such. Juuzou was aware of this and still his curiosity got the best of him. 

‘Don't go in there, Juuzou. I've told you too many times.,’ Shinohara’s voice echoed in the back of his mind as he put the poorly hidden key into the keyhole, before slowly entering the room. 

The smell hit him first, iron filled his nose while filling his head with images as blood, almost as red as the walls. He entered the room, feeling around in the darkness until he felt some type of light switch .Once the lights switched on, something caught his eyes, seemingly shining in the dimly lit room, almost as if it was calling to him. It was a cleaver, hung up on the highest hook in the room far out of his reach. A smile grew across his face as he headed over to Shinohara's butchering table, a plan coming together in his head.

This plan was to climb up on the table, get the cleaver, and jump back down. The problem with this was that the table was a few feet away from the wall the cleaver was hanging on, as well as other tools that were in the way. This meant that Juuzou would have to reach over pretty far and even then there was a chance he wouldn’t reach, but still he tried anyway.

“Up we go!” he struggled a little to get on top of the table, eventually hoisting himself up and jumping to his feet. He then made his way to the edge up the table, inching over the edge as much as he could, being careful not to fall.

After about ten minutes of struggle, he finally latched onto the handle of the clever while also falling in the process. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, several other sharp objects falling with him. Luckily he only came out with a small cut on his face, still the injury was harsh enough for blood to spill. He wiped a finger against his wound, giggling as he popped the same finger into his mouth, saving the familiar flavor of the liquid red. 

Jumping up with a huff, he kicked the fallen tools aside, careful not to get cut again.“What to do now?” He asks himself, tossing the clever between his hands.

‘ _Cut it off,Juuzou,’_ the little voice in his head giggled, and so he listened to what it had to say.

“Cut off what?” Juuzou was easily confused, even by himself.

_‘Your hand,silly. A grand plan, you love those,’_ He did love his grand plans. Shinohara didn't like his grand plans, they always involved hurting himself or even hurting someone else. Seeing how long he could hold his head underwater in the bath, or how hot boiling water had to be for him to feel it on his skin. His grand plans were devised because he was missing something that everyone else had and he so desperately wanted that. He wanted to feel the pain that others could. He wanted to get back what big mama had stolen from him.

“Maybe I'll feel it this time?”A smile spread across his face as he turned the cleaver over in his hands. He caught his reflection in the blade, his smile growing even more. His excitement grew rapidly as he went through the motions. 

_‘Hand on table,’_ he grins widely.

_‘Raise the weapon,_ ’ a giggle leaves his mouth.

_“Bring down the weapon,_ ’His laugh grew hysterical as the cleaver made a whoosh as it slammed down onto his delicate hand. He saw as the cleaver connected with his skin, the muscle, then bone, then the table underneath.Warm blood spurred out of damaged veins, painting Juuzou’s face a red almost as vibrant as his eyes. Liquid red pooled on the table, soaking loose threads that had once run up his right arm. He looked at his severed hand then, smile faltering a little.

“Aw, felt nothin,” he poked at his hand with his finger, pressing down so that the blood ran faster. The familiar smell of iron filled his nose once more, filling his mind once again with images of red.

Now, Juuzou wasn’t aware, but the very second the cleaver came down with a thunk, Shinohara returned home, unaware of the horrors that awaited him. The younger man only realized when he saw his superior's shadow standing in the door, bringing an intimidation that rattled all but Juuzou Suzuya.  
  
The younger investigator turned to him, blood-stained face and all, with a wild grin. “Shinohara-san, hi~” The older man was confused by the scene he'd walked in on.

“How many times have I told you to-” he stopped dead in his sentence, finally realizing the situation he' been thrown into. His eyes slowly went over the smaller figure in front of him. Blood on his face, cleaver in his hand….. Hand on the table?   
  
A chorus of giggles left Juuzou's mouth as he saw the horror in the Special Class Investigator’s eyes. “Grand plan!” were the only words he could get past his laughs.  
  
Shinohara rushed forward at these words, taking off his shirt in the process. He took his partner's wrist, and wrapped the fabric around it tightly, but not so much so as to speed up the bleeding, only to clot the blood. Once the fabric was secured he pulled Juuzou up, forcing him to drop the cleaver in the process. It fell into the puddle of blood that had collected on the floor, splatter the liquid onto both of their pants.  


Juuzou was pulled silently through the house, out the front door and into Shinohara’s car. The only thing that filled the silence between them was the sound of the engine starting up and Shinohara driving pulling out of the driveway. They drove in silence before Juuzou finally opened his mouth again. ~~He never could keep it shut for long.~~

“Where we headed?” his voice was cheerful, seemingly inappropriate for the situation he was in. 

“Hospital,” Shinoahara’s one word answer caught Juuzou off guard a bit, his voice seemed different. There was something underneath his words that he’d never heard before.   
  
The silence settled in again after this, before Juuzou spoke once again. “Can I keep it?”

“What?” 

“My hand, can I keep it?” Juuzou asked again innocently 

“Why would you wanna keep it?” Shinohara's voice was thick with confusion as he kept his eyes on the road, skillfully weaving in and out of cars.

“Why not?” The younger investigator tilted his head, he’d never had a reason to do anything before so why would he need one now?

The pair fell into silence once again,but this time broken by the older of the two.

“Why?” Shinohara's voice was softer now, filled with compassion rather than whatever that nasty thing was lingering in his voice before.

“Why what?” That innocent tilt of his head again.

“Why’d you cut off your damn hand?”  
  
Juuzou thought on this for a moment before he finally gave his answer. “I was curious. I wanted to see if it’d hurt.”

Shiohara’s hard eyes softened at this.“Curiosity killed the cat, Juuzou.” 

“And satisfaction brought it back, Shinohara-san!” Although he said these words, he knew he would never quite be satisfied. He always yearned for more in one way or another. Always sought out new ways to bring pain upon himself, with the hope of even feeling a little of it.He kept searching even with the idea in the back of his mind that one day the cat would die, and there would be nothing that could bring either of them back.

Cats have nine lives after all, who says he can't just try again next life?

**Author's Note:**

> Youve made it to the end!! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
